Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rollable flexible display device with improved mechanical strength.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the advancement of information technology, the market for display devices has grown as a medium of connecting users and information. In line with this trend, the use of display devices such as organic light emitting display (OLED) devices, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, and plasma display panel (PDP) devices has increased.
An OLED device includes a display panel including a plurality of sub-pixels and a driver for driving the display panel. The driver typically includes a scan driver for supplying a scan signal (or a gate signal) to the display panel and a data driver for supplying a data signal to the display panel.
An OLED device can be manufactured in a flexible manner so that the display panel thereof can be variously deformed, such as being bent or curved and further, being rolled in a roller form and subsequently unrolled. There have been recently increasing attempts to design a display panel of an OLED device as well as a mechanical structure for accommodating the display panel in various ways.